Who Knew so Much Could Come From Laser Tag?
by PatonxJulia
Summary: Amy finds herself thinking more and more about Ian, and when she meets him in a game of Laser Tag, she is surprised by his reaction. Follow the two through the confusion that is their relationship. Story is a response to 3 challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Snobby Brit Mind Invader

**A/N: I'm going to try this out in a response to the 3 challenges post. I'll try to keep it going for as long as I can. This will be my first story that isn't Charlie Bone, so it'll be new for me. No flames please. CC is okay. **

Amy sighed as she walked home. The school she was going to was only a mile from her new house, so she didn't mind the walking part. It was the thinking part she couldn't handle. Because her thoughts always turned back to a certain British millionaire.

Dan had gone over to a friends to try out a new video game. Even though it was two years after the hunt, he was still as immature as ever. And just as ninja obsessed.

At least she didn't have to worry about Isabelle coming for revenge. The said ego-maniac, psychotic, blood-raged Lucian had been put on trial a month after the clue hunt. She was in prison, for life.

Amy was at the bend which led into her driveway. She quietly walked down it's length and through the door. She was trying to make it past the butler, a game that she and Dan had been playing for a year, ever since they had hired him. Neither of them had won yet.

" Ah, Miss Amy! May I take your coat." Amy smiled. His record was not broken.

" Hello Gerald." She said while the butler hung her coat up. Gerald was a middle aged man with black hair. He was actually quite handsome, but not Amy's type. No, she went for snobby Brits who tried to kill her. She had exquisite taste.

Amy thanked Gerald and headed upstairs to her room. It was full of books, and all of them were on the shelves in order. Dan often teased her about being a neat freak, but she like to think of herself as an organized person, unlike her brother, who was a complete slob.

Amy suddenly remembered where she was going in half an hour and changed hurriedly into black jeans and a black turtle neck, that was slightly skin tight. The more elusive the better.

Amy grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket, then called to Nellie who was in the living room

" I'm going out with some friends!" With that she opened the door and, right on cue, her best friend pulled up in her convertible. She had her license already, since her father had a few powerful friends.

" You ready?" Her friend said as Amy slid into the passenger seat.

" Well, considering I'm dressed all in black, my hair is put up, and I'm sliding into your car, what do you think?"

Her friend, Sasha, smiled.

" Then let's go kick our little brothers butts!"

Amy wasn't a violent person, but who could turn down a bit of laser tag?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: DIE!

**A/N: Hello peoples! Someone pointed out that Ian has Amber eyes, and I put it as blue. I apologize profusely for that, and have come back to fix it. I fixed a few other things too. And no, the phrase " 'Ello Love" is not over used, because it's awesome. **

Sasha pulled up in front of what looked like a building built into the cave. This place provided paint ball( as Amy had found out when Sasha had pulled her along on a "serious emergency", being, her brother told her to either find a partner or forfeit) and Laser Tag.

The Laser Tag arena looked like a parking garage, that was shaped like a circle and had about ten stories. All around there were obstacles, and charge stations. And most importantly, two thirteen year olds waiting to be beaten.

Amy quickly slipped on her vest, and then with Sasha by her side, she ran in and up. When she had gotten to the top level, where she was sure that Dan and his friend would be, she started to hunt around. She used the technique of jumping and rolling from one barrier to the next.

Amy had almost gotten to the end of the level when a red dot appeared on one side of her head. She heard a shout of " Die girl scum!"

" In your dreams!" she shouted back.

Since head shots didn't register, Amy was still in, so she ducked behind a barrier and started shooting around the corner.

She heard a shout of dismay and knew that she had gotten someone. She punched her fist in the air in triumph. But then she heard the little voice in her headphones say "You have been shot".

Amy turned slowly. She saw a flash of amber eyes and saw the black hair. Then he was right next to her.

" 'Ello love."


	3. Your life could depend on it

Chapter Three: Your life could depend on it

**A/N: Alright, I'm encouraged by how many people have faved/ put on watch this story. It's awesome. And the reviews rock too. I'd like to thank anyone who has done any of these things. You don't know how much it means to me. **

Amy screamed. She couldn't help it. How many times had this guy tried to kill her? How many times had he led her into death traps? And how many times had she had daydreams about him in the two years since the hunt was over? And now he was here, in a common laser tag place, right next to her. Did it freak her out? NO DIP!

" Amy, are you alright?" Came Dan's anxious call. Ever since the clue hunt he had learned that Amy didn't scream unless it was something serious.

In answer Amy tore towards his voice. A shout came from behind her.

" Amy wait! Amy, I want to talk to you!" Amy ignored Ian's shouts, instead running straight into Dan.

" Amy! Amy what's wro-" He cut off when he saw Ian running towards them.

" Come on Amy, I know a fast way down to the first floor." Dan pulled her along towards a barrier. It was a big cube. Dan ran to the side where Ian couldn't see them and pulled a hidden catch in the side of the cube. It opened up to reveal a black hole.

" Dan wait, wha-" Amy didn't get to finish her sentence as Dan pushed her into the hole. She stayed just long enough to see Dan shoot at something on the other side of the level and hear Sasha's voice yell out in anger.

Dan came down chuckling, but Amy was too preoccupied thinking about the ego-maniac most likely coming down after them. Amy saw different holes leading off from what she realized was a slide. It obviously stopped off at every level, and only the most seasoned players knew about it. Dan, who had a lifetime pass here, qualified.

Amy saw the slide start to level out. She stood up in the small space at the bottom and ran to the door, which was painted white so that it would show up in the black light. She pulled it open and ran out, trying desperately to get away from Ian.

Amy was halfway to the door of the arena when a hand grabbed her from the right.

" You know, you really should look for the _fastest_ way down when your trying to elude someone. Especially me." Said Ian, who had pulled Amy to one side of the path out of the arena. She struggled to get out of his grip, but to no avail. His grip was vice like.

Amy heard the door open and close. _That'll be Dan, thinking I already got out._ She lost the ounce of hope that she'd had left of surviving.

Resigning, she turned back to Ian. She tried not to stutter, but that didn't work.

" W-w-hat do y-you want I-I-Ian?" Amy asked, despising herself for the stutter.

Ian chuckled.

" I want to talk to you. Simple as that. And if you promise not to just run away and not listen to me, I'll let you go."

_ Yeah, that's going to happen_ Amy thought. But outloud she just said.

" Ok" and was proud of how mistrusting she sounded. Ian looked a little crestfallen that she had said it that way, but let her go.

After she had backed up to where she was out of Ian's reach, Amy stood still, waiting for him to start his explanation.

" Amy, It's been two years since the clue hunt, and I hope that you'll take this as true, but I am extremely, truly, deeply sorry for all of the times I, or any of my family, tried to kill you."

" I hope you don't hold prejudice against any of us" He pulled her into a hug, but when she was about to pull away, he whispered in her ear

" _Father is here, and plans to kill you both. I was the bait, now I want you to go back to level five, and stay there till I give you the signal. Trust me. Your life could depend on it."_

**A/N: So what would you do in Amy's place? Believe him and hide, or run out the door and take your chances? Anyways, I'm in a writing mood, so you can expect another chapter soon. **


	4. It's getting hot in here

Chapter Four: It's getting hot in here.

**A/N: I'm gonna have fun writing this. Oh, btw, I own nothing. **

Amy felt fear well up inside her. How could they be here? Did they already have Dan?

Ian gave her a slight push towards the slide.

" Go back up. I'll destract them long enough for you to get to a fire exit. Don't even look back" He gave her another push toward the box and then walked towards the exit, trying to fix a scowl on his face.

Amy slipped into the slide box and slowly started making upwards progress. She counted the holes as she reached them. _One, two_, why was he saving her? _Three, four,_ He must want her dead too, surely? _Five._ Amy climbed out of the hole into another box. Now she saw why no one noticed the slide. It was the exact same color as the walls, and with the lights off it was impossible to notice.

_I'm trying to distract myself from the problem that creates trauma._ Amy scowled. _ Stupid phycology books have me thinking like them._ Amy was surprised. This was the first time she had ever called a book stupid.

She slipped the door to the small space open, and ran across the floor in a very stealthy way. She headed for the small red exit sign. With a moment's hesitation, she pushed it open. An alarm sounded, but Amy was already halfway down the fire escape.

_ So far so good. No bullets in the heart. No poison darts in the neck. _ Amy ran and looked back only once. She saw, to her horror, that the building was actually smoking. She saw the figures of Sasha and her brother standing there. She also saw a black humvy drive away in the distance.

Looking around she found no Kabra's, but what she did find overjoyed her. Dan was walking up from the back of the building. Apparently that was where he had taken refuge.

Amy walked over and tapped Dan on the shoulder. He spun around, his fist coming up to punch her, but she pulled back in time.

" AMY! Don't do that after we've just…. Had a visit from family" He growled as Sasha and her brother came over.

" Wow. Weird huh? The building just seemed to spontaneously combust." Sasha looked as if this kind of thing happened to her all the time, which Amy envied. She was pretty sure that she looked shaken.

Sasha suggested they go home, and they all agreed. None of them felt like taking part in a police investigation.

Amy turned back in the car, watching the black Humvee speed off into the distance. One thought crossed her mind. _ Why did he do that for me?_


	5. They're Coming

Chapter Five: They're Coming

**I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've just had a lot on my plate. So I'm just going to jump straight back into the action and give them another emergency to get out of. **

It turns out that the fire was caused by an explosion. The police thought that it was a gas explosion, but Amy and Dan knew better. The knew that it was a real bomb, that Ian had set off. They knew that it was a cover up, that Ian would saw that he had tied Amy up and left her to die.

Amy still didn't understand why Ian had done it. Nellie simply smirked every time Amy brought it up, which Amy didn't get. Why was it a laughing matt- Oh. That's why. Ha-ha.

Right now both Dan and Amy were watching a movie in their private theater. In the two years since the clue hunt Amy had gone all business person, so their fortune had nearly quadrupled. With it they had extended their mansion.

The movie finished and Amy said she was going to bed. She walked down the hall to her room, which was a room off the library. In any other house it would have been an office, but Amy found it perfect.

The walls were a light lavender, and the walls were lined with shelves. Three-fourths of the shelves contained books, but the other quarter held all of her dearest personal posessions. Grace's jewelry box, which had been rescued from the old mansion, the small box which contained a picture of her, Dan, and Nellie in every country in the world.

Next to that box was a small picture frame that held a picture of her parents. She and Dan both had one, since she had copied the one they had all during the hunt.

Amy sighed as she remembered how crushed Dan had been when he had lost it in the train tunnel. He had been inconsolable. She remembered his face when she had told him that that had been a copy, and that she had always been keeping the real one safe. She smiled at the memory.

Then she heard something. A small tick. She looked around and saw nothing. She turned back towards the shelf, but another tick rang out. Annoyed, she went to her window. She looked down and saw a figure clothed in black, throwing small pebbles at the window.

Amy opened the window against her better judgment. She just wanted to know who it was. _ Curiosity killed the cat._ She remembered this as she opened the window. How appropriate.

Amy walked onto her balcony. She grinned at the sudden thought of Romeo and Juliet.

"Amy!" Came a hushed voice from below. Amy couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard a slight English accent.

" What?" She hissed down, trying hard to sound annoyed.

" I can't stay long, but you need to know. They're coming. Tomorrow, at noon, they're coming. Trust me on this and leave. Tonight!"

Amy knew that it was Ian now. When his voice had gotten louder the accent had become more pronounced. But before she could ask what he meant, he ran back into the trees.

His words rang in her ears.

_They're coming._


	6. The Butler Game

Chapter Six: The Butler Game

**A/N: Don't hate me for not updating for a while. Well, technically it's only been a day, but you know. This chapter is basically filler, but then again, this whole story so far has been filler except for a few crucial parts. Anyways, I LOVE the butler. He is AWESOME! Sorry, just had to get that out. **

The latches on Amy's suitcase snapped shut. She had packed all she would need for a week, give or take. Nellie and Dan had done the same. A small part of Amy wondered if this could all be a trap, if there were Lucians outside waiting to abduct them. But then Amy remembered the laser tag arena, and all doubt was gone.

She,Nellie, and Dan had decided to take a "vacation" once she had told them about Ian's warning. They were going to the airport, and flying to Paris, which just happened to be where one of the major Madrigal headquarters was. There were about five of these scattered all over the world, and Paris seemed the best for their needs.

Amy carried her suitcase downstairs, or more like down two stairs before Gerald caught her and took it down for her. Briefly Amy wondered how he had known she was coming downstairs with her suitcase, as she had been very sneaky about it, but she quickly banished the thought from her mind as unimportant.

Amy followed Gerald out to the Humvee that was waiting in the drive way. Actually, there were three, but that wasn't important. Well, it was, but not yet.

Amy climbed into the backseat and buckled her seatbelt. There was a small pouch next to the seatbelt buckle that contained a small knife, sharp enough to cut through a two inch rope in as many seconds. In this case, it was here in case the seatbelt locked and Amy needed to get out. They were in all of the Madrigal cars, as a precaution.

Two minutes later Dan and Nellie came out. Gerald was carrying their suitcases, never missing a beat. Dan looked exasperated. Obviously he had tried to sneak past the butler, but had been caught. The game was advancing.

Dan climbed into the back seat beside Amy, whilst Nellie got into the front next to Gerald, who would be driving them to the airport.

" How many?" Amy asked Dan in a whisper. He held up three fingers. Amy smirked, bemused.

" Only three? I thought the imfamous Daniel Cahill would be ninga enough to get down more than three stairs without getting caught by the butler." She gave a slight chuckle at the end. Dan flushed.

" Oh yeah? How many did you get?" Amy looked carefully at the floor, avoiding his gaze.

" Mmbellem" She mumbled, unintelligibly. Dan raised his eyebrows.

" Two, OK!" She finally said, exasperated. Dan laughed outright. Then he turned back to her, serious again.

" May I ask why we have two extra Humvee's in the driveway?" He asked her. She smiled wickedly.

" I don't trust Ian _that_ much. The extra's are a precaution. On all hands identical to the one we're sitting in." She explained, though it didn't help Dan much. Suddenly his eyes widened with understanding. Amy nodded.

" We're about to play a blown up version of the shell game."


	7. Planes Mean Death

Chapter Seven: Planes Mean Death

**A/N: I really am not in the mood to write Fablehaven tonight, and my computers being sucky again, so I can't upload anything I write anyway. I think that after I finish this chapter I might go and write some Charlie Bone. IDK. Review when you feel like it. **

The Humvee rocketed down the road. Amy had her suitcase in her lap. The trick with this shell game, was that the rock moved during the spectacle.

Hitched to the bottom of one of the cars was a big metal sheet. Amy,Dan, and Nellie climbed through a trapdoor on the floor of the car and climbed through, laying flat on the sheet with our suitcases beside us. Once they were on for sure, they connected the sheet to the Humvee next to them, and they slid over and up into that one. They repeated the process, and ended up on the farthest car to the right, whereas they had started in the farthest car to the left.

They finally reached the airport. It felt like it had taken forever, but it hadn't. It was more like ten minutes. One of the reasons they chose the house they did was so the airport was near.

They rushed through the airport to our gate, which was leaving in exactly five minutes. It was easy getting through security. The Madrigals were sending someone to pick them up that would have the weapons we would need. Even Amy had started carrying a small tranquilizer gun, just for protection. It was actually something Uncle Fiske had insisted that she do.

When the flight finally took off, Amy let out a pent up breath. But it wasn't over yet. On all of their past experiences with planes they had met some type of problem. But at least they had made it to the plane without trouble.

She, Nellie, and Dan had gotten seats towards the front, so they could have a speedy exit. Amy was vaguely aware of everything going on around her. A baby was crying towards the middle, a small child was bouncing around in the seat across from them, and towards the back three figures were getting up. Wait, three figures. Oh crap!

Amy tapped Dan's arm three times, a code that we had come up with soon after the clue hunt. It meant that they had some kind of evil family coming. There was a different number of taps for the different teams. One was the Holts, two was Alistair, three was the Kabras, Four was Jonah, four was the Starlings. Normally it was just for heads up, like, Hey-we-have-family-coming-be-aware. But when it was three taps, it was usually wise to run. But where do you run to on a plane?

Dan relayed the message to Nellie and they casually stood up. They started heading towards the front of the plane. Amy didn't really know what they were going to do there, but obviously Nellie had a plan. They grabbed their overhead bags and Nellie ushered them up the aisle.

They were in the refreshments compartment. The only people here were two flight attendants, and they were to absorbed in their own gossip to notice them. They probably simply assumed that they were there to ask for more of something. The entrance to the compartment was closed off with a curtain.

Nellie pulled out a big bag. It was empty, and she stuffed all of their bags in it, save three. She slung the big bag over her shoulder, and handed Amy and Dan two smaller bags. They had rehearsed this a billion times from the top of their building, but it still sent a shot of nerves through Amy. What if she didn't do it right? No, she wouldn't think like that.

They walked to the door that they had used to board the plane. Amy peeked back out into the cabin and saw that the three figures were almost to the front. She saw a flash of manicured nails and sleek black hair. It was them alright.  
The attendents only just realized what they planned to do.

" Hey, you can't do tha-" She cut off as Nellie pushed Dan out of the emergency door. Nellie looked back at Amy.

" You sure you know what to do?" She asked. Amy nodded, and Nellie turned and jumped out the door. Amy ran towards the door. Amy always did better when she started off running. Her feet had just left the floor of the plane, and she was soaring into the sky, when something grabbed her from behind.


	8. I told you planes meant death, didn't I?

Chapter Eight: I Told you the Plane Meant Death, Didn't I?

**A/N: **** You guys rock. ALL of you I have lots of people that want me to get on with the story, so, without further ado, the story. **

** Oh, one more thing. I want to put in that I own nothing. Except maybe…. No, nothing.**

**I guess I need to put in that the story will be changing to Amy's point of view. For some reason I keep slipping into it while writing, so I'm just going to let it stay like that. **

I had expected to fall. But not like this. I had expected to fall with a parachute comfortably nestled into the small of my back, bringing with it the lovely feeling of assurance that I wouldn't fall to my death. Instead, I'm falling without anything. My suitcase is with Nellie, and my parachute is.. Well, I guess I have to backtrack a bit for that.

Let's start with when I jumped. My feet had just left the floor of the plane, and I was flying out into the open air, when someone grabbed me from behind. I was yanked( Quite painfully, might I add) Back into the plane, and landed with a thump, on my side, in the refreshments cabin. And as I looked up, I saw the eyes of Isabel Kabra.

I know, I know, you're thinking " But she was arrested! How can she be there?" That's the same thing that I was thinking.

" B-b-b-ut h-h-h-how?" I managed to get out. Curse that stutter. I caught Ian looking at me in a strange way. His eyes were…. Warning me? Yes, Ian, in his own strange way, was warning me. Against what though?

" What did you think, you could take a peaceful little vacation? You should know better. The clue hunt has made you enemies. Powerful, enemies. What I want to know, is why you took such precaution in doing it. Did someone warn you? HOW DID YOU KNOW WE WERE THERE!"

I didn't understand. It was Ian who had warned us. This had all been a trap, I was sure of it. So why did Isabel act like she didn't know? I looked back at Ian. His eyes had widened slightly, and he was shaking his head, almost unperceivably.

I caught on. He hadn't been acting on his mothers orders when he had warned me last night. He had actually been warning me. Now there was something you don't see every day. Ian Kabra, caring about someone other than himself.

" Girl, you will answer me. _Now._" Isabel said, barely audibly. I shook my head. This was not going to be easy, but I could talk my way out of this. If I could talk at all.

" N-n-n-no o-o-o-ne warned u-us. W-w-w-we were just t-t-t-taking a v-v-vacation." Again with the stutter.

" And b-b-besides, h-h-how are y-y-you out of j-j-j-ail?" Ok, now this is just getting annoying. Why did this stutter curse me?

Isabel threw back her head and laughed.

" Oh, poor little Amy, s-s-stuttering at me. Is that really the best you can do, _peasant_!" Isabel practically spit on the last word. Natalie was smirking, and Ian had on a very good poker face. But there was something in his eyes that didn't fit with the rest of his stature. What was it? Fear? Concern? Or was he egging his mother on?

" You were a little challenge, and caught me due to sheer dumb luck. But no Lucian stays imprisoned long. I escaped, you see. And now, I'm after the people who put me there. I'm after you." Isabel turned away, looking out the door. It was making a lot of noise, but obviously Isabel had locked the door that led to the cockpit, and had threatened the passengers.

" So now what?" Amy said, glad for not stuttering, but hating herself for even asking the question. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to know at all.

" Now? Now we see how well you fly on your own!" Said Isabel. She leapt towards me, and was dragging me by the hair towards the plane door. All the sudden, she stopped.

" Natalie, go get my bag. I have a little parting gift for dear little Amy here." She sneered. Natalie ran into the passengers section and came back with a little black bag. She handed it to her mother, who dug through it. She mixed a few things into a bottle, and then put that into a syringe. She attached a needle to the syringe, and then sneered at me.

" Let's see how well you handle this." She inserted the needle into my neck, and emptied the syringe. My veins felt like they were on fire instantly. I screamed despite myself, and fell to the floor of the plane. I was no longer aware of anything going on around me. Well, not until I was falling, that is. Free falling to my doom.


	9. Death by plane Coincidence? No

Chapter Nine: Falling to my death from a plane. What a coincidence.

**A/N: I'm really creative with the chapter names, aren't I? Anyways, I still have no clue exactly how I'm going to do this. I have a billion ideas that wouldn't work. In the words of Thomas Edison " I have failed to make a light bulb a thousand times, but I only need to succeed once to make it work." Or something to that effect. My internet is down, so I can't go and check it right now. **

**Anyways, I know I kinda left you hanging there, but then again, I always do that, so you should be used to it by now. Gotta get writing. Keep in mind, this is Amy's point of view unless I change it. **** I thank all of you that are reviewing, favorite-ing, or even viewing this story. You guys rock! ALL of you rock!**

I was burning. That's the only way to explain it. Every square inch of my body was on fire, and the water below me wasn't going to help. Hitting it from up here would be like falling from a twenty story building and smashing into the pavement. Boom, Amy pancake.

I closed my eyes. I was dying. What Isabel had given me was lethal, I knew that much. If I didn't die from the poison, I would die from the fall. None of my options were looking very good.

I felt myself slipping out of consciousness. At least the fall option would be painless. I would be dead quickly. With the poison, it was slowly burning away at me.

We had been about a thousand and fifty feet up when I fell, so this was a long fall. I was at five hundred feet when I lost all consciousness I retained. My only hope? I felt someones arms closing around me, catching me as I fell. Maybe it was an angel. Maybe I was already dead. Those were my last thoughts as I slipped unconscious.

I was wet. That's the first thing that came to my mind as I pulled myself out of unconsciousness. The next thing? I'm alive. That's not right. I shouldn't be alive right now. Something should have killed me.

I tried to open my eyes, but found that I couldn't move. I started to panic. Had Isabel's poison paralyzed me? I heard a whimper, and realized that it must have come from me. I tried to move something, anything, but couldn't.

"Easy there, love. You need to rest. I've made the antidote, but it will take a while." The silky British accent. I missed it so much. He started whispering, and I heard something to the effect of " That blasted, blood-thirsty, git!" I tried to laugh, but couldn't. Eventually his voice lulled me back to sleep.


	10. Running out of Witty Chapter Names

Chapter Ten: Waking to Surprises

**A/N: Ok, so we've established that planes are death….. I'm running out of witty chapter names. I'll have to think harder. **

** Thank you so much to my devoted readers and reviewers. You won't believe how much it helps to hear what you all have to say. **

** I know, it's EXTREMELY tacky, but my writing style is going nuts on me right now. One second I want to write in first person, the next in third. So, if I switch randomly in the middle, that's why. For right now, I'm going to stick to third. I hope. **

In, out. In, out. In, out. The first thing that Amy realized as she pulled herself out of unconsciousness, was that breathing was extremely hard. The second thing, was that there was someone next to her. The third? She felt like someone had just mistaken her for a grape and squeezed her through the juicer.

She groaned, and opened her eyes. Sitting next to her was Ian, who was watching her, and looked worried. Now what would make the infamous Ian Kabra worried?

" Good Morning Love" He said, seemingly jovial . Amy gave a weak smile, and winced as pain erupted in the form of a headache.

" It's not exactly the best morning I've had." She whispered, which was all that she was capable of. He gave a small chuckle, and took a deep breath. Ian could tell how much pain she was in, Amy knew.

" I'm not dead" She said, half ecstatic, and half confused. Ian smiled, a genuine smile, which for a Kabra, was about the equivalent of a proclamation of undying love.

" No, despite your fifteen tries at it, you're not dead." Amy looked up into his twinkling amber eyes, and saw that he was half joking.

" I really tried to die fifteen times?" Amy asked, trying hard not to freak out.

" Unfortunately, the concoction my mother thought up is not going to give you up that easily. I've had to medically bring you back to life a good five times, all within the space of five hours." Just then Amy realized how tired he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his shoulders, usually held in impeccably straight posture, were drooping in a hunch, something Isabel would have shot him for.

Then Amy stopped to ponder his words. Medically revive her. Where were they that he had that kind of equipment? She looked around and saw that she was lying in a very lavishly furnished room, and had medical equipment surrounding her. She found an IV in her arm, and an oxygen piece attached to her nose.

For a second, panic took her over. She was in a strange place, with plenty of deadly looking chemicals sitting next to her, with Ian _Kabra!_ Now, he might have just saved her life, but what if that was just a front to get her to trust him? Cause it's not like he hadn't done that before.

Then she tried to sit up.

"Amy, don-" Ian's warning was much too late. Amy felt like someone had lit her on fire. She held back a scream, and the result was a whimper. A sad, pained whimper.

" Amy" Ian said, his voice slightly scolding, but mostly worried, helped her lay back down. Well, more like he stopped her from completely falling back into the pillows, which would have resulted in more pain. And Amy thought that if she was in any more pain, she would just possibly implode.

" Note to self: no more moving" Amy groaned, trying not to invoke any more pain than she was already going through. Ian gave a tiny smile, but it wasn't enough to convince Amy that he wasn't worried.

" How did you get away from Isabel?" Amy croaked, trying to distract Ian from the imminent, looming, fact that she might die any minute now. Ian's face darkened.

" She… Well, she went hysterical after she pushed you. Started laughing like a maniac. I knew I had to jump within the next ten seconds if I was going to catch you in time, so I did something….. Less than conventional." Amy listened with rapt attention, urging him to go on.

" I took Natalie's dart gun and….. and…. I shot her. She fell, and I jumped. But I think…. I think she might have fallen the wrong way. Without a parachute or anything. I think she….. she might be dead."

Amy hadn't been expecting it, but Ian fell apart. He let whatever posture he had been holding fall, and looked entirely dejected. Amy knew what he was going through. Losing a parent, even a terrible one like Isabel, was hard.

" I'm so sorry Ian" Amy said, feeling genuine sorrow. She wasn't sad about Isabel dying, which they weren't even sure she had. No, Amy was sorry for the two children that she would have left behind.

Ian looked back up and regained his composure.

" Don't be" He said quickly. " She was a horrible person, and a horrible mother. In a way I'm glad she's gone." There are times when peoples eyes tell the real truth. This was not one of them. Amy couldn't see what was going on in his mind, but knew he wasn't as tough as he was letting on.

" Where are we? And where are Dan and Nellie?" Amy said, half genuinely curious, and half just wanting to distract him. Ian looked at her, and seemed to give in to some internal struggle.

" We are in England, in one of my old colleagues houses. And Dan and Nellie have disappeared."


	11. Ian's Want's the Spotlight For Once

Chapter Eleven:

**A/N: I am sooo sorry that it's taken me this long to get this written. For some reason I just couldn't find the motivation. But I'll try to now! Read and Review! **

No. Amy refused to accept that they might be…. No. It was _Dan and Nellie,_ for crying out loud! They couldn't be….

Amy turned the thoughts over in her head. Small tears started to prick her eyes. She felt Ian put his hand over hers, and heard him telling her it would be okay. Says the guy who might've just lost his mother. Yeah, everything was going to be just fine.

Ian's words started to penetrate her thoughts.

" –must be tired. Do you want to go to sleep?" He was asking. The truth was, she did, but didn't know if she could. She said as much, and Ian replied,

" I can give you something to help you sleep. Dreamless, too." Amy sighed in relief, and after a small inner debate about whether or not to let in get anywhere near her IV, nodded. Ian stood up and shot something into the IV, and within seconds Amy was asleep.

Ian looked down at the sleeping Amy. The truth was, he had been extremely scared when she fell. It had brought almost all of his nightmares alive. Almost all. Not all of them though.

Then Isabel had fallen. Ian knew that she was probably not dead. She was a master at making people let down their guard. Faking her own death was an excellent way to do this. But Ian still had that small part of his brain that believed that she was really dead. How could she have survived the fall?

Ian quickly shut this part of his brain down. It wasn't that he wanted her to be alive. In fact, it was probably better for all of them that she was dead. But she was still his mother. Not to mention the fact that she could walk in the door any minute now. No one knew where she was, or if she was close, so she was a constant liability.

And then there was the fact that Amy was too weak to go anywhere, and might die any second. The antidote was working, but where would they go after that? When she was well again , what would they do? He couldn't just walk back to the mansion! He could picture it, ' Hi mum, dad, this is the girl that we were constantly against, and we tried to kill a billion times, that you absolutely hate with your cold, shriveled up little hearts.' That would go over well.

No, he was thinking about traveling. Finding enemy strongholds, destroying them one by one. That kind of secret spy work. And they had to Nellie and Dan, because he knew that Amy could barely live without them.

Then he had to figure out who his mother had been working with. It wasn't the rest of the Lucians, since they were in a binding contract with the Madrigals. A peace contract. Ironic.

No, it had to be someone else. Someone more discreet, someone unknown. But who? And why in the world would they work with a psychotic Lucian named Isabel?

**A/N: Well that one got down fairly quick. Basically it was just filler, with a couple of key points. Well, goodbye everybody! Review please! **


	12. Sporadic Giggles

Chapter Twelve: Sporadic Giggles.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but my grandparents being here, put together with my being sick, put together with swim, put together with school…. Well, it's been hectic to say the least. But, I have a confession. I had that chapter written for a week before I updated it. Sorry! Ok, on with the story! Which will hopefully not be that fluffy!**

Amy's eyes flew open. Again. She had a strange feeling that something was about to happen, something big. She could still feel the IV in her arm, and was barely aware of Ian's presence next to her.

" I feel like crap" She groaned, giving up a faint smile. She could hear Ian chuckling softly beside her, a sound that made her insides do the freestroke.

"I put some painkiller in the IV, so I'm hoping that the pain will lessen." Said Ian, his smooth British accent distracting Amy. That was weird. Normally she didn't get distracted very easily.

" It will cause some, ah, distorting, effects." Even as Amy watched, Ian grew three more eyes. She giggled, the vision so insanely funny to her painkiller-adled brain, that she started giggling, and couldn't stop.

There was a small part of Amy's brain that was still partly rational. And that small section was saying that this was going to be a long day.

_This was going to be a long day. _ Ian was absently watching Amy go into a fit of giggles. This was something he had _never_ seen Amy do before. She was not the giggly type, and just the fact that she was currently collapsed onto her pillows, giggling like a schoolgirl, told him that she had absolutely no grasp on reality.

"Erm, Amy?" He asked quietly, not wanting to pop her reality forsaken bubble, but knowing that she would want to know what he had to say, he had to.

She looked up at him, tried (and failed miserably) to pull herself together. An occasional giggle or two would escape her lips.

" Amy, the Madrigals received a ransom note today. The Vespers have Dan and Nellie. And they want the Serum." Amy looked shocked. Then, on a sudden whim, she burst again into sporadic giggles. Ian shook his head. He would try again tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay, so, I lied. This one was mostly fluff as well. But, common, it was cute! Okay, so, further plot advancement, if you didn't catch it. Dan and Nellie were taken by the Vespers. Big surprise, right? I wasn't even going to pull the vespers into this, but I was at a loss for what else to do, so they kinda ended up just bringing them in. **** Sorry for the length, I'm really working on making them longer, and updating faster, but my life has been chaos for the last couple of weeks. It's on the let down, so I should be updating faster! **

**Live long and prosper, Do or do not:there is no try, Tacos kill, PatonxJulia. **


	13. Amy Get's Beaten at Chess

Chapter Thirteen: Amy get's thoroughly beaten at chess

**A/N:Hey guys! I have a lot of stuff going on right now, what with swim, and school( I am now officially out of one grade and into the next, and am trying to do two in one year, which involves doing four times the regular school day in one.), so fanfiction has gone way down on my priorities. I won't be updating for a pretty long time. So, once I get this chapter up, don't expect many more, Ok? But, I feel like I should at least give a parting gift, so here comes a plot advancement! **

Amy sighed. She and Ian were on a private jet, sent by Uncle Fiske, that was taking them back to the Madrigal headquarters. The headquarters was actually in New York. Like the Janus, they had built underground, and been updating the technology ever since.

Amy had called Fiske and told him where they were. Ian had told her to do it, and that they needed help, and it wasn't going to come from the Lucians. So, Fiske had sent one of the Madrigal stealth planes.

The security ( basically they were Madrigal agents that had a little bit of Tomas mixed into their genes), hadn't been happy that Ian Kabra was on their plane. They had, upon seeing him, put him in handcuffs, and then handcuffed those handcuffs to one of the chairs. He wasn't going anywhere. Amy had been ticked, but Ian had told her that he would have done the same thing if one of the Madrigals had been traveling on his plane, and not to worry about it. All the same, he caught Amy throwing him furtive glances every now and then.

Right now, they were on their sixth hour in the plane, and Ian was fidgeting. He was extremely bored, and Amy could see that.

" Just let him out of the handcuffs! I'll be watching him!" Amy said. The security looked at each other, and then one of them came over and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Thank you." Amy said. Ian then leaned forward and pulled down the computer. This being a billion dollar jet, the computer was voice respondent.

"Computer, pull up a game of chess. Two player, please." Amy looked at Ian a little weirdly. He wanted to play chess? With wh- Oh.

" Oh no! I will not play chess with a guy who's sure to beat me! I will not be embarrassed like that!" Amy's hand flew to her mouth as she realized that she had said that out loud. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks, and quickly made the first move in the chess game. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ian smirk, just like he would have a couple of weeks ago. Ah, how things change. Now, Ian was much less of an annoying prat, and more of a friend. Amy had to say, she might miss the prat. It was just a little bit fun to argue with him. She would NOT, however, miss the guns, explosives, and other things that came from him. Besides, she was probably going to see a lot more of that over the next couple of months.

Ian made a quick move. Amy retaliated. Ian put her in check. Mate.  
" No freaking way!" Amy said, a little bit mad that Ian could beat her in less than a minute. He shrugged.

" Years and years of practice. Plus, you know, four times the average IQ." Ah. _There_ was the prat.

Amy took a deep breath. They had arrived in New York, and were about to exit the plane. For some reason, Amy was reluctant to step out of the little pocket of safety. Of course, she knew that she would be even more safe at the Madrigal headquarters, but would Ian?

" Amy!"

The outburst from Fiske was unexpected, and jolted Amy back from the recesses of her mind. She looked up and saw Fiske, dressed in his regular coal black, standing on the ground right next to the stairs that led off of the plane.

Suddenly an inexplicable feeling of claustrophobia overcame her. She could almost feel the walls of the tiny plane closing in around her. Her feet barely seemed to touch the stairs as she flew down them.

She landed right next to Fiske, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. He watched her, looking concerned. She gave him a reassuring smile, which turned into a grimace. She was feeling the after effects of Isabel's poison.

"Amy!"

Amy felt herself being caught as her legs gave out from under her.

" What is it? What's going on!" Amy was mildly aware of Fiske yelling. The only thing she could feel was pain. Extreme, intense, excruciating pain.

And then it was gone. Just as fast as it had come, it had gone. She became painfully aware of the fact that Ian was kneeling on the ground, her in his arms. She shot to her feet.

Ian stood, and put a steadying hand on her forearm. She wasn't about to admit it, but it was comforting. She took a deep breath, and looked to Fiske.

" I think it's about time that we explain things."

**A/N: Ok, well, that was fun. I got a bit poetic half way through, but I think that faded by the end. As I said, I'm not going to be updating for quite a long time, simply because school is crowding out everything else. Plus, I might be going out for theater in the near future. So, I apologize, but this is probably the last update for a while. Same goes for my other stories. I'll try to keep on answering reviews and PM's, and I'll try to keep reviewing stories, when I can, but I won't be updating. I'm sorry! **


	14. Bond James Bond

Chapter Fourteen: Bond. James Bond.

**A/N: Ok, so, I lied. I'm back sooner than I thought I would be. In fact, it was yesterday that I said I probably wasn't going to update that often. But, I have this plot lined up, and ideas are popping into my head, and I have to put them down. So, be happy, your getting another chapter! Don't know if my "Don't expect new chapters anytime soon" Still stands. So, I have no clue when you'll be getting another! **

"Spies. You want us to be James Bond, Goldfinger, SPIES!"

Amy had to admit, she was really excited. But the idea of travelling all over the world, without an adult, with an unlimited credit card, was absolutely terrifying. Not to mention she would be doing it with the COBRA.

It had been two days since they had boarded that plane. There had been no word from the Vespers. No ransom **(I'm sorry if I mentioned a ransom earlier, I don't really remember, so I'm just going with no ransom.) **no proof of life, only that one little correspondence from Isabels' spy that Ian had intercepted.

Over that time Ian had been placed in five separate prison cells, two different guest rooms, and three interrogation rooms. Amy, who had been placed in rooms across from Fiske's, had insisted that he be given at least a guest room. So he had been put in rooms that were next to Amy's. And he had two guards next to his door, and had to be in handcuffs whenever he was outside his room. At this point Amy had been so fed up with it all that she had-quite literally- dragged Fiske to the room and told him to dismiss the guards.

After that Amy had found the library. She sat there quietly, just reading. Ian had walked in and sat down in the chair across from the small table she was sitting next to. He had pulled a book off the shelf and started reading. Amy had snuck a glance at the title, and been shocked at what it was. _Grey's Anatomy._ He was reading _Grey's ANATOMY!_ FOR FUN! Wow. This would be the point where Dan would say that they really were made for each other. And that they were both insane. And go off to play a video game. Amy missed him so much.

Then they had gone out to eat. Ian had put his foot down(quite adamantly) to making ramen noodles for dinner, and had insisted that they go to a restaurant.

They had almost been assassinated.

_FLASHBACK:_

_ "Ian!" Amy was shocked at how Ian was acting. Hoity toity, all better then everyone else. She was absolutely appalled at how he had treated the waitress. _

_ " You know what, just leave the social relations to me" She said. They were sitting at a table in the local diner. Ian had wanted to go somewhere high class, but Amy had said no, because she didn't want to draw attention to the fact that they were in New York. _

_ They had already ordered, and Ian was impatiently waiting for the food. It soon came out, still steaming. _

_ " Ok, so what would you have me say to the 'waitress'" Ian asked. Amy rolled her eyes. _

_ " Please, for one thing." She said, annoyed. And that was when she saw it. Or more accurately, her. The waitress was coming back towards them. Now, this wouldn't have been weird, had said waitress not had a gun stuck in her waistband. Nobody else had seen it, but Amy had learned to be attentive of this type of thing. The waitress was two tables away. _

_ Amy pulled out twenty dollars, threw it on the table, and grabbed Ian's arm. She pulled him up, and over the back of her seat, into the next table. From there, she had dragged him out the door. Even as they were running away, Amy heard a pop, and the bricks of the wall they were running along exploded. _

_ When they were a block away, Ian had looked at Amy. _

_ "Well that was close." _

_ END OF FLASHBACK_

And now they were sitting in Fiske's office, being told that they were going to be Madrigal spies. Literal, James Bond spies.

" Yes. Ian has already had Kabra training, and Amy can easily be trained. We have our best people working on getting Dan and Nellie back. You are of no use to them sitting and worrying."

Amy had to admit that it was true. She could not be helping them by reading in the library all day. But could she really be a spy?

" You will train for two months. Then your first mission comes. I'll see you periodically along that time. Good luck."

And with that they were dismissed, given only the knowledge that they would start grueling training in the morning.

**A/N: Okay, that was….. Longer than I'm used to. Again, don't know when I'll be able to update. Oh, and, I just realized that I haven't done this in a while, I don't own anything except my plot. **

** Actually, I've been planning the super spy thing since I stranded Ian and Amy on their own. I know, I know, it's been done….. Actually, no, it hasn't really. I'm going to have to go back and change the description. It doesn't really fit the story anymore. Hmmmmm… I'll stop rambling now and let you review (please!). **


	15. I Forgot to Name This OneOops

Chapter Fifteen:

**A/N: I don't get it. I say I might not be updating for a while, and then I'm updating like crazy! I swear, if this world is devout of logic, I will go absolutely insane. But then, if there were no logic, I guess we'd all be insane. Hmmm…. Well that's frustrating. If everyone is insane, is a sane person crazy? Anyways, I'll stop breaking your brains with round logic, and get on with the story. **

Ian pulled Amy up onto the wall. She then let him down, and jumped into his arms. They did all of this in a manner that a person fifteen feet away couldn't see them doing it.

Next they went on to the open course. It was basically a big room, with nothing in it, and white walls. Seeing as the uniforms they were wearing were black, this was one of the most difficult portions of the test. Get across the room without being seen by the multiple cameras.

By this point, Ian and Amy had worked out a system. It was not easy, but it worked. Ian fired his gun at the ceiling. The small dart that was loaded in the gun embedded itself in the cork tiles, and then put out additional support systems, so that it could bear up to 500 pounds.

Amy would then attach the other end of the small wire that trailed out of the gun to her waist, she would coast up to the ceiling. Then, she would shoot down her dart to Ian, who would attach it to his waist, and then soar up to where he was right next to her. Then they would loop their darts together.

Ian would then shoot Amy's dart into the roof about six feet into the room. Ian would pull the line so that Amy was close to the ceiling, and then she would climb across the line. Then she would take Ian's dart and shoot it in another six feet. In this manner they would make it across the room.

After that room was the evasion course. Four agents used paintball guns, and tried to hit Amy and Ian. The agents were in shelters, and had to be "shot" before the next door would open. There were several boxes that Amy and Ian could shelter behind, but they were very far apart. In this instance it was imperative that both Amy and Ian moved at the same time.

One of them would draw the fire. Normally it was Ian, as Amy was more stealthy than him. He would run from one box to the next, making the sniper's focus on him. This gave Amy just enough time to get to the wall. This was where the Madrigal technology came in.

The suits that Amy and Ian were wearing were high tech. There were sunglasses that would only come off with the wearers consent, that were armored to protect the eyes. Inside the sunglasses was a miniature screen. This screen controlled the suit as a whole. Amy could control the suit with a thought, since the sunglasses intercepted the radio waves that were her thoughts.

The suit itself was epic. It's style was classic super spy. It was skin tight to allow movement, but insolated in such a way that it would heat when she told it to, or cool down when she wanted. It's very fibers were made of hair thin strands of LED lights, that could change color when she wanted it too. She usually kept it as black, since it was uniform for the Madrigals.

There was a belt that wrapped around her waist. It was about five inches thick, and came up to about the top of her stomach. There was a slight V-neck( she had been uncomfortable about this, but Fiske had said that a majority of their female agents had found it accommodating.), and the boots had a slight heel. Her suit connected to the inside of the boot, but could be disconnected at a thought.

Using the chameleon setting on the suit( the LED's changed color to match whatever was around her), She pulled her hair up and put on a small, collapsible cloth helmet, that was made of the same material as her suit. With a quick command, the suit wove itself into the helmet.

Then Amy would run along the wall, and then back into the shelter that the snipers were in. She would then tag them each with a retractable knife that was made especially for training. Once it touched the target it would leave a small painted dot. The snipers would then drop to the floor in a faked death. Within seconds all of them were down.

Then Amy would rejoin Ian and they would pass through the door. They passed through several more rooms of this sort, all testing their endurance, skill, and marksmanship. In all of them Amy and Ian prevailed.

Finally they came to the last room. This was always the hardest. Not only did they have to get across unseen, and unshot, they also had to make it through five land mines, all precariously placed, and three different sentries.

After this part of the room they had come to the final challenge- the director. They had to get to the director, apprehend him, and bring him through the final door, unconscious, and immobilized, in order for their run to count. All of this had to be done in a reasonable time.

The first parts of the room were difficult, but not as difficult as they could have been. The land mines left a distinct heat reading, as they generated just a bit more than the ground around them, and the sentries were easy to avoid on the chameleon setting on their suits.

Capturing the director was hard. The role of the director was always played by a full-fledged agent, one capable of creating a bomb with tooth paste, jello, and a paper clip. Getting this agent unconscious was an ordeal in and of itself, but the director was also guarded by five additional agents, all of whom had already passed their tests. Once they were "Dead", it was just a matter of getting the director to the door.

This wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that the director weighed a good 250 pounds, and most of it was muscle. Neither Amy nor Ian could lift this much. This was where having a _retractable_ dart came in handy. Simply attach it to the director(normally by hooking it around his waist) and it was easy to drag him out. Madrigal technology really was a life saver sometimes.

Once through the door, they would walk over to a large wall of computer screens, each of them covering a different camera and, in turn, a different room.

Sitting in front of the screen was the tech geek. Everyone just called him Tech. He was Ian and Amy's age, one of the few full Madrigal agents that there was. He had also graduated from college when he was thirteen.

" Well, you guys exceeded you old run time. You got caught on screen once, but it was minor. Ian didn't turn his chameleon on in time."

This was no surprise. Ian was very slow at this, despite his previous Lucian training. They had done this about twenty times in the five weeks of training that they had had, and every time Ian had made most of the mistakes.

Economics class had been fun. They had used Madrigal technology (again) to learn seven different languages in the time they had been there. Fluently. How, Amy had no clue. All she knew was that it involved falling asleep, and waking up with a language in your head. They didn't do it more than twice a week, for safety reasons, but it was awesome.

They had also learned how to use each currency, and all about each country. They could name each major country leader, their wives, their girlfriends, and in some cases, both.

Basically, they had been given all the skills that they would need in the world, and more. For instance, Amy could shoot a target five hundred feet away, and cook a soufflé. The obstacle course was a combination of all the physical skills that they had learned (except the cooking).

" Other than that, it was amazing, especially considering that they ramped up the security on the last five rooms. I'd say you're ready."

Amy looked at Ian, trying to contain her excitement. One necessity of being a spy was having a good poker face.

" Ready for what, exactly?" She asked, even though all of them new perfectly well what.

" The test. You guys are about to become full agents."

**A/N: So, in case you didn't catch what happened there, I just did a time skip. I've done a couple of those, but nothing of this magnitude. It's been five weeks since we last saw Ian and Amy. I'm going to tell you now. This story will be one of many. This is going to be amazing. And you guys won't be disappointed. Also, Natalie will be re-entering the story soon. Ah, you thought I forgot about her, didn't you? Well, actually, I kind of did, but I worked it into the plot. Sorta. Gotta go. Don't know when I'll update next. Kinda up in the air. See ya. Review! **

** A/N #2: Hey, I just want to say, to anyone who's reviewed, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I'm serious, you don't know how amazing it is to hear all of you guys encouraging me. It just gives me a little warm fuzzy every time I see a "New Review" message in my inbox. So, THANK YOU, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	16. A long wait, and a first

Chapter Sixteen:

**A/N: Hello! I must say, I was rather disappointed. My last chapter only got a couple of reviews. Thank you to those who did, though! It made my day! In thanks I give you… Another chapter! After this one the plot advancement should increase quite a lot. **

Amy fell onto the small couch in the waiting room with a groan. She had just taken a long, grueling test, both practical and written. It had taken a lot out of her, and for now she was content to just sit and wait for Ian.

It was a long wait. Because they were not always going to be together, the tests had to be done separately. Even Amy, who was extremely quick, had taken more than an hour, just on the practical.

Finally, the door opened, and Ian stepped through. By this time, Amy had somewhat recuperated, so she jumped up to meet him. He gratefully sank into an armchair.

"How do you think you did?" Amy asked anxiously. Ian was in the middle of a long drought from a water bottle, and took a second to answer.

" I think I did alright. You?" Ian looked at her with slight concern.

" I'm sure I got some of the written ones wrong, and my trap evasion test went all wrong, and-"

Ian cut her off before she could go any further.

" I'm sure you did brilliantly. Relax. We probably both got it." Amy smiled at his naïve reassurances. Or, at least, naïve in her point of view. How could she have passed that test?

Just then there was a knock on the door. Fiske walked in. Amy jumped up, but Ian stayed where he was.

" Your results just got in. Congratulations. Your both full blown Madrigal agents!" He grinned at Amy, who had squealed with delight. She pulled Ian up and…..

What happened next was pure fate. It had been a bout of joy, that caused Amy to do something she never would have done otherwise.

She kissed him.

**(A/N: I should be mean and just leave it there. But, I'm in a good mood, so I'll go on.) **

Fiske whistled. Ian was surprised, but then he started to kiss her back. For Amy, the moment passed without much incident. Then she realized what was happening, and the moment passed.

Anyone watching the door would have sworn that they saw a streak leave it, and nothing more, because Amy left so fast. Her cheeks were burning, and she felt two feelings. Embarrassment, at having done something so irrational, and…..

She couldn't quite identify the next feeling. It was something she had never felt before. It was not love, that much she was sure of. But it was not a bad feeling either. Amy would look back on that day, and recognize the feeling as exhilaration. After all, it was her first real kiss…..

**A/N:Okay, so, I told some of you that I had a chapter coming. I believe that this is what I said. **

" **The chapter will **

**Have you at my door with pitchforks and torches**

**Have you sobbing over the keyboard**

**Have you cursing my name for all eternity, or, **

**All of the above" **

**Tantalizing, isn't it? Don't worry, there will only be about a chapter more till we get there. I actually already have it written. It's a songfic. Chap. Whatever. Yeah….. Bye now!**


	17. Clearing Some Stuff Up

Chapter Seventeen:

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter before my heart-breaker. You guys ready. Oh, and I have an idea that I want to run by you guys. Make sure you read the end note. **

Ian found Amy in the library, right where he knew she would be. Whenever she was upset, or embarrassed, this was where she came.

The Madrigal library truly was amazing. It went at least a hundred and sixty feet up, with a huge spiraling staircase, which wound around a sixteen-foot-in-diameter-column, which went straight up. All the way up the staircase were hidden doors, which led to nooks and crannies, perfect for some quite reading. Or, say, hiding from your first, accidental, kiss.

Ian and Amy had found one such cranny in their first week, and were sure that they were the first ones to have been there in years. It had become their own little secret, something they knew that none of the Madrigals did.

Ian knew that this was where Amy would be. It always was. She would be reading a book that she thought calming. Probably Pride and Prejudice**(never actually read that one, but I hear it's good)**, The Secret Garden **(A personal Favorite)**, or Phantom of the Opera **(HECK YES!)**.

Sure enough, there she was, immersed in a huge leather bound volume. Ian was surprised to see that it was not one of his guesses. No, this was entitled, _The Full Works of Sir Arthur Connan Doyle: Sherlock Holmes. _ Then Ian looked closer. This was not just _a_ leather bound volume. It was _the_ leather bound volume. This was the original, first edition, Sherlock Holmes.

Ian shook the thoughts out of his head. He had to focus.

"Amy?"

Amy looked up from the book, and blushed a furious shade of red. Ian suppressed a grin. Grinning certainly would not help his situation right now.

"You alright?" He barely suppressed the "Love" that naturally came to his lips. Amy nodded, still blushing. Then she started to speak so rapidly that Ian had some trouble making out the words.

" Listen Ian, I didn't mean to kiss you, I just got caught in the moment, and I didn't realize what I was doing, and Fiske was there, and it was a total disaster, and I just want to say that I'm sorr-"

Ian couldn't help it now. He laughed. Amy looked indignant for a minute, than joined in the laughing. She knew it was funny, she just didn't want to admit it.

Then Amy's minute earpiece buzzed. She could tell from Ian's expression that his had done the same.

" Amy, Ian, I need you in my office. Your about to get an assignment."

Amy looked at Ian, and in the next second, they were both off, taking the stairs three at a time. _This was it. They were finally going to get Dan and Nellie back. _

**A/N: Alright, I'm thinking about wrapping this up soon. It's probably only going to be a maximum of six more chapters. But before you send me PM's requesting a sequel, I want to run this idea by you. **

** A series of stories, the "Who Knew" Series, that centers around what Ian and Amy do as Madrigal spies. What do you think? Let me know in your review. And be sure to do that now, and not after you read the next chapter, because that next chapter will make you forget all about this. Trust me. **


	18. Your Going to Hate Me When You Read This

**A/N: WARNING! If you're not okay with angst, don't read this chapter! I'm warning you now, because this is one of the worst pieces of angst that I've ever written. You're probably going to be crying by the end of it. Italics are song lyrics. Wow. Three chapters in one night. I'M ON A ROLL!**

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start_

_But you'll never know what a fool I've been_

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start_

_But that's no excuse for the state I'm in_

Ian cocked his gun, as Amy reloaded hers. What they were about to do was most likely suicide.

_There is love in our bodies and it hold us together_

_But pulls us apart when we're holding each other_

_We all want something to hold in the night_

_We don't care if it hurts or we're holding too tight. _

They rushed out from behind the crate, guns firing as they went. Shots surrounded them, leaving their jolting sounds behind.

_My heart swells like a water at work_

_Can't stop myself before it's too late_

_Hold on to your heart_

_Cause I'm coming to take it_

_Hold on to your heart_

_Cause I'm coming to break it_

Amy heard, as if in the distance, a shout of pain. She spun around. The world was in slow motion. Where was Ian? She found him, lying on the ground, a shot penetrating just below his abdomen. _No._

_Hold on_

This couldn't be happening.

_Hold on_

He couldn't die.

_Hold on_

No.

_There is love in your body but you can't hold it in_

_It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin_

_Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks _

_And the kindest of kisses_

_Break the hardest of hearts._

He couldn't die.

Not like this.

She had loved him. She had never told him, but she had loved him. For the sake of their mission, she had hardened her heart.

_There is love in your body but you can't get it out_

_It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth_

_Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face_

_That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_

Even as the tears spilled from her eyes, pain ripped forth, a blast of sound following straight after it. Amy fell next to Ian. Together they entered the void.

_The hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

_The hardest of hearts_

**A/N: HOLY CRAP! I almost made myself cry! I'M SO SORRY! DON'T HATE ME! The next chapter should explain things a bit. **

**The italicized is song lyrics. They're a bit out of order, because I twisted them to fit my own purposes. The song was Hardest of Hearts by Florence and the Machine. Your welcome to go look it up, it's actually a really good song. **

**Ok. I'm going to go start writing the next chapter so you guys don't kill me. I am warning you though, You guys are going to be showing up at my door with pitchforks and torches when I do get the next chapter up. I'm going to give you a hint. **

**Three days earlier. **


	19. Backtracking

Chapter Nineteen:

**A/N: Okay, so I got some review that told me they were going to kill me ( Looking at you bookgirl39) and some who were, as predicted, sobbing over the keyboard. Just to let you know, I didn't have that chapter planned before hand. I was listening to the song, and all the sudden got inspired. From that one chapter, I now have a definite plot line. Don't worry, it will all make sense after a little bit. It will only take a couple more chapters, plus an epilogue that I know I have to write. Lots of you said yes to the idea of me making this a series, so the epilogue will lead straight into the next installment in the series. Okay, I'll let you read now. **

Three Days Earlier

"His name is Victor Neilson, and he's a known Vesper. We need some physical evidence that Dan and Nellie are there though, because otherwise we'll be sending in a team of our best spies for nothing. That's where you two come in."

Fiske was explaining the mission to Amy and Ian. Amy was jittery with excitement, but Ian simply sat there, looking calm and collected. _You prat,_ thought Amy. Then she smiled inwardly. She would probably be thinking that a lot in the next couple of days**(You have no idea, Amy.)**.

" He's throwing a cocktail party for his business associates. You two will be going to try and get into his office, to try and get anything that will give us evidence that Dan and Nellie are there. All we need is your word for it, no physical evidence. We don't exactly work within the guidelines of the law, so not having physical evidence won't bother your case."

Amy saw a major flaw in this plan. She was sure that the Madrigals wouldn't overlook it, but she pointed it out anyways, just to be sure.

" But what if we're recognized? It's not exactly like we aren't known. Ian is famous, both in the spy world, and the regular one. And, I'm fairly certain that the Vespers wouldn't kidnap my brother without know who I am!"

Fiske grinned.

" You're absolutely right, Amy. You two would get recognized in a heartbeat. Which is why we're going to disguise you both. I don't mean just a wig and a fake mustache. You guys are going to love this."

He lead Ian and Amy through the hallways of the fortress, and took them to a door that read simply "Disguises". He pushed open the door, and Amy gasped.

The room inside the door was huge. Warehouse huge. The walls were lined with various pieces of disguises. One wall was dedicated completely to wigs. These didn't look synthetic at all. The colors ranged from a pure black, to white, to rainbow (and a particularly ostentatious one that was vibrant hues of pink and blue, that looked like it might have once belonged to a rock star in the eighties).

Looking around, Amy saw a section to their left that looked like a prosthetics station. Even as she watched, a twenty year old was being made to look like an eighty year old.

Towards the back she saw the clothing sections. They were separated into men's and women's, and most of it looked like casual wear. But there, in the very back ,was a section dedicated completely to party outfits. Amy knew that this was where she would be going, and wasn't exactly sure if she was excited or not.

"Hi!" Said a girl that was walking towards them. She looked like she might be around nineteen or twenty, and looked almost like you would picture a secretary in a big office building, except a bit more relaxed. Her hair was brown and fell down around her face in loose waves. She was wearing a nice outfit, but nothing too flashy.

"I'm Carly! I'll be helping Amy out, while you, Ian, will be helped by Jason over there," she gestured to a man standing behind her. He gave a little wave, and then led Ian off, telling him about the prosthetics that he would be wearing.

Carly smiled at Amy and led her to the prosthetics section, away from Ian, who had gone to the wigs.

"Alright. First things first, we need to let our prosthetics people work their magic. You won't even recognize you by the time their done! Then we'll go over to the wigs and get you a different hair color. I'm thinking either bleach blonde or black. Then we'll get you a dress!"

Amy sat down in the prosthetics chair apprehensively. A couple of people came up, looked at her, and immediately went off to get their sketch books.

In about an hour (thanks to Madrigal technology, it took a lot less time than it normally would have), Amy's face was completely different. Her slightly rounded, cheerful face now featured sharp cheek bones, and a slightly pointed chin, like you might see on a super model. Carly had been right. Amy wouldn't have recognized herself, and she was sure that no one else would either.

Then Carly lead Amy to the wigs section. They went through the arduous process of trying to find the right hair color, and eventually settled on a waist length, so blonde it was almost white wig, and fixed it onto Amy's head. Then they headed off to the dress section.

Amy thought that this was where Carly had the most fun. They must have tried on a thousand dresses.

" Oh, definitely not," said Carly, as Amy came out in a sky blue dress, that was cut way low. One of the other attendants had picked it out, and she was standing there too. It was a unanimous no.

The next dress they tried was a green one. It reminded Amy faintly of the color of the poison that Isabel had used so many weeks ago. She turned it down immediately.

The next dress was it, and they all agreed on that.

It was red, and absolutely gorgeous. It was a halter top, and cut out at the sides. It was amazing.

"Alright, I think you're ready. You ready for your mission?"

**A/N: My mom's going to kill me if I keep writing, so I'm ending this sooner than I would like. But, hey, this chapter was over a thousand words, so…. See you later? The link to Amy's dress is on my profile, in case you were wondering what it looked like. Bye!**


	20. Briefing

Chapter Twenty:

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't written in a while. I've been on this crazy trip halfway across the country, changed time-zones completely, and went back to a place that I never thought I would have to go again in my life. Safe to say, I'm exhausted. And I'm not even home yet! **

** I do have a message that I've been asked to pass on. I got a PM from amycahill555, and she said that she won't be able to get on for a while. **

** Anyways, on to the story. I think at the most there will be one more chapter after this one, plus the epilogue, and then I'm going to go on to the next in the series. Read on!**

Amy walked towards the briefing room. She was all dressed, prosthetics and everything. Her stomach was churning with butterflies, and she was anxious not to mess up. If she messed up, it could mean Dan and Nellie's lives.

She reached the conference room. This was where all of the briefings took place, and it was, to be frank and honest, awesome beyond belief. Although, Amy was starting to realize, everything in the madrigal headquarters tended to be awesome.

Sitting in the room was a huge table. It's surface looked like it was made of pure obsidian, black and glossy. Sitting on it was a remote, that was a square the size of your palm, and touch screen. It controlled the table.

See, what the table did was it sent out jets of light. Those jets connected to a screen on the ceiling, and the light colors fluctuated to create images, and those images came together to create whatever the controller wanted. It was very useful for case briefings, or creating scenarios **(If you've ever seen Bones, picture the thing Angela has in her office, except a whole heck of a lot bigger.) **

The room was lined with glass, which could turn foggy at the press of a button concealing whatever was going on in the room at the time. This was all in the interests of keeping confidential information, well, confidential. The glass could also be drawn on with special markers, which was useful for the agents that didn't like using the scenario table.

There were about fifteen chairs set all around the table. The number was big, but that was necessary with some of the missions that went out. Amy had been a bit disappointed to find out that the chairs were just chairs, and did nothing out of the usual.

There were three people already in the room. Fiske, Tech, and a guy that looked like a male super model. His hair was a mixture of blonde and brown. It was short and spiked, as if the person who had done it had gone a little trigger happy with the gel. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt, and a red tie. His face had highly defined cheek bones, and then tapered down into a chin so pointed, Amy could have stuck some meat and pineapple and called it a shish-kabob. Amy assumed that this was Ian.

Instantly two people in the room looked up. And almost immediately following their looking up, both of them gasped. These two were Fiske and Ian, and they were both very impressed with what the disguise department had done. Tech, who had not looked up immediately, because he was fiddling with a brief case on his lap, looked up after a few minutes.

" Hi Amy." He said absently, taking in her new look with a short glance. (Ian privately thought that one glance would never be enough, for either the new Amy, or the real one.)

" Hey Tech!" She said quietly. Due to yet another Madrigal invention disguised in the prosthetics, her voice changed, and where the statement had started warm and well meant, it came out cold and offensive.

" I see the voice modulator is working." Tech noted absent mindedly, still working with whatever was in his brief case.

" You look amazing Amy," Ian said in slight wonder. Then he seemed to realize what his statement implied. " Not that you didn't already, but I'm saying that your makeup looks great, not that I was looking, it's just…."  
He blushed, deciding to stop while he had some dignity left. Amy gave a bemused smile, and Fiske laughed outright. Tech looked up, but seemed to decide that the situation didn't merit his opinions.

" You look lovely, Amy." Fiske said, standing up and looking her up and down.

" Thank you Uncle Fiske." Amy said quietly. She was used to blending in, and not being noticed. Now that she looked like a super model, that was hardly possible, but old habits die hard.

" Shouldn't we get on with the briefing?" Everyone looked over at Tech, who had looked up from his briefcase.

" Yes, lets," said Fiske, going back to his chair. Amy went and sat next to Ian. Tech was at the end of the table, the control in his hand, and Fiske sat across from Ian and Amy. Tech started talking.

" You will be taken there in a limo, as is appropriate for your alias'. You will enter the building here," he said, pointing to the map, " and will be staying in the party room for a while. We think that the best time for you to leave is going to be during the speech that Neilson will give. You two will have to stay in character that entire time.

" You two will, of course, be wearing earpieces. You'll be connected to Tech the entire time. He will be our voice in your ear. The earpiece we're giving you is an ultra-sensitive microphone, and we will be able to hear you and everything going on around you."

He handed Ian a pair of sleek, stylish black glasses.

" These will be our eyes. Wear them at all times." Ian nodded, and put the glasses on.

" Amy, your camera is a bit more obscure. Since it would look suspicious if both of you were wearing glasses, yours is going to be your necklace. It's styled after a 'choker' as I'm told they're called, meaning it will be tight around your neck, so the chances of you losing it are minimal.

" Basically you just need to get in, get the information we need, and get out. Don't try to go after Dan and Nellie tonight. You don't have the firepower. Speaking of it, you need your weapons."

He pulled out a second brief case, and opened it to reveal a variety of different guns. Amy and Ian knew how to use all of them, and Amy immediately recognized her favorite, the laser gun the size of her palm. It could cut through solid diamond, and be obscured very easily.

" Amy, you'll be using this one," he handed her the laser, " and this one." He handed her a regular gun. She immediately strapped it to her thigh, where she had a concealed holster. There was also a knife and a tranquilizer in the holster. Back-ups in case the others didn't work.

" Ian, you're going to be using the same." Ian concealed his guns, and then waited for further instructions. Once a Lucian, always a Lucian.

" I wish you guys the best of luck. You have all of the standard equipment, plus what we've given you tonight. I hope you make it out in one piece." The finality of Tech's statement was what made it real for Amy. She was going on a mission. And she might not come back.

**A/N: Now, see, if I were going to be mean, I would leave it there, but I feel like I need **_**some**_** type of plot advancement, so I'll go on. Plus, you know. I'm in a car, going across country, and my Kindle just died. **

Amy sat in the limo, nervous beyond belief. _This was it. _The ETA of the limo to the mansion was about five minutes. Five agonizing minutes of sitting and pondering all of the horrible fates that could meet them that night.

Ian seemed to notice just how nervous she was.

" Don't worry, Amy. We'll be fine. Just remember, we have to stay in character. If they find out who we really are, it's all over."

Amy nodded. She and Ian were going to the party as the children of a millionaire, a possible donor to the Vesper cause. Their alias' were supposed to be Emily and Shawn Cole. Once they got to the mansion, they would have to call each other their designated names. Even harder, they would have to keep up the character that came with the name.

The five minutes crawled by, agonizingly slowly. Terrible thoughts of what would happen would enter Amy's mind, only to be forcibly banished. What drove Amy crazier than anything else, was that Ian appeared completely calm.

Finally, the limo pulled up in front of the mansion. And it was a HUGE mansion. Amy knew that it must have hundreds of rooms, and that more than a few of them would contain things that would make your hair curl.

"You ready for this?" Ian asked Amy.

"No." She stated simply. Then she opened the door, and stepped into the glimmering, bejeweled, glorified headquarters of evil.

**A/N: I expect that once I get the hang of the series, I'll start coming up with some truly awesome spy gadgets. Till then, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to stick with the stuff that pops to mind, which is what I did with this chapter. **

** I think that I'm going to go straight into the next chapter. I also think that said chapter will be the last one before we're caught up. Then there's the epilogue, and this story is ****DONE!**** It's not that I want it to end, I just have so many things swirling around in my head that I could do later in the series, and I want to get on with it. So, I'm going to end this **_**extremely**_** long authors note, and get on with the next chapter! **


End file.
